


The Human Thing to Do

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Alain wants to know what Takeru did to steal Makoto away.
Relationships: Alain/Fukami Makoto
Kudos: 8





	The Human Thing to Do

“Specter.”

Specter appeared as soon as Alain commanded. That was nice, but nothing like Alain was used to. He was far more accustomed to the human taking his time.

Specter liked to play games. Not too many, he was still disciplined, still knew the important of punctuality. But Specter never shrunk away from confrontation.

At least he hadn't. Ever since using the Necrom eyecon on him, Specter hadn’t pushed back anymore.

That was good right? That’s what Alain wanted. Specter and Takeru hadn’t been constantly fighting. They’d just fit together. They were a perfect relationship. 

And now Alain and Specter were going to have that perfect relationship too.

“What did he give you that I couldn’t?” Alain asked his friend.

Specter nodded, face hidden behind the helmet.

That was to be expected now. The price of perfection. Conflict was to be weeded out and paved over. A guilty part of Alain had always liked conflict, but he knew he needed to reject that instinct. 

“I was out watching humans today,” Alain said, approaching Specter, “They’re very strange, aren’t they?”

Specter nodded.

“They have all these rituals,” Alain continued, reaching out to take Specter’s hand in his, “Like this. They just hold hands as they walk. At least the ones that seem close do.”

The ones that seemed the happiest.

Alain had watched many humans, but the ones that kept catching his eye were the ones that moved in pairs, hand in hand, laughing and looking at each other like there was nothing else in the world.

“Is that what Takeru gave you?” Alain squeezed Specter’s gloved hand. “Is this what he did to make you stay?”

Specter nodded.

Alain felt a twinge of pain in his chest. That was illogical. He’d done nothing to hurt himself recently.

Takeru was human, he could give Specter things Alain couldn’t. Even a dead human was better at understanding Specter than a Gamma.

“What else?” Alain asked. He brought their clasped hands to his chest. There was no heart there, but it seemed like the human thing to do. “What else did he give you? I can give you all of it. I’ll give you anything, Specter. I’ll give you everything.”

Specter nodded.

There was more stabbing pain in Alain chest, right where their hands were. He could barely believe he was here, so willing to debase himself for a human.

But not just any human. Specter was special. Alain would do it for him. He’d lower himself to human acts if that’s what it took.

There’d been another thing Alain had seen. He’d seen the humans holding hands press their mouths together. No, not just together. Mouth against cheek, against forehead, against hand.

He raised his and Specter’s clasped hands, pressing his lips to Specter’s knuckles. It was strange, the feel of armor against his mouth. Maybe it was supposed to feel better when it was skin against skin.

But he couldn’t let Specter out of the armor. Not yet. He would in time. Once he’d figured out what had gone wrong. Once he had what he needed to keep Specter by his side.

Alain wrapped an arm around Specter’s waist, holding him tight. That was something humans liked. They liked to touch, to hold.

Alain squeezed Specter gently, getting nothing in response. Specter didn’t step back but he didn’t reciprocate. His arms dangled at his side, unmoving. 

“Hold me, Specter,” Alain commanded. His voice shook, but Specter didn’t seem to notice.

That sort of thing would have made the old Specter laugh. He would have teased Alain and asked him how he expected to lead without confidence.

This Specter didn’t tease. He respected Alain without question. As it should be. 

Specter placed his arms around Alain’s shoulders. The grip was loose, and it made Alain feel cold.

“Hold me like you mean it,” Alain pressed his lips against Specter’s mask, “Specter...”

Specter nodded.

He didn’t move. Didn’t hold Alain any tighter. Just nodded.

Alain’s chest hurt even more. He’d never felt this sort of pain. It was bone deep, far sharper than any injury he’d sustained in a fight.

He pressed his mouth against Specter’s helmet again and again and again, hoping for something. He just wanted his best friend back.

But he did have his best friend back.

They were perfect. Perfect together.

Alain pulled away. Specter let go with hesitation as the Gamma retreated.

This was silly. Alain knew that. Specter not being interested in human things was good. Alain shouldn’t have to do these things. He shouldn’t want to.

It wasn’t Specter’s weakness, it was Alain’s. Now that made more sense.

Alain had been foolish. He’d let that little ghost get inside his head. Now he was here playing human instead of focusing on his duties.

There was only one solution to this problem. Get rid of the bad influence. Get rid of Takeru. That would make Specter come to his senses.

Without Takeru, they could go back to the way they’d been before.

Alain reached out to grab Specter’s hand again. He didn’t quite know why he did, it just felt like the right thing to do.

“Don't worry," he said, fingers intertwined with Specter's, "I know what to do now. It's time to deal with your old friend."

Specter nodded. 


End file.
